Talk:Solomon/@comment-1080881-20160110200844/@comment-27150130-20160112161149
@^: Did you even play CCC or just looking at youtube vids/wiki and jump into conclusions? It amused me too much that many ppl thought CCC is the best showcase of servants. I played it a total of 6 times, with 2 times on Gil route, 2 times on Tamamo route and the rest for Emiya + Nero. None of what they did can come close to what Solomon can do lol. 1) CCC setting is in a virtual universe of the Moon Cell, it has nothing to do with the real world outside and all 4 servants in the game were unable to resist the Moon Cell in their 4 endings. No matter what you do, only in the servant endings you guys managed to survive and return to Earth after some crazy stuffs. The servants data recorded in the Moon Cell are identical to the ones in the Throne of Heroes, however they only have powers limited to the Moon Cell virtual universe, unlike the true ones recorded in the Throne. 2) Here is what happened to Gil in his 4 endings: - Normal Bad End: Abandoned MC and let the guy deal with his MCHGW. - Normal Good End: Lost 90% of his treasury trying to go to the near side - Servant End: Tranfered MC's data and his data to another planet's virtual network since the Moon Cell rejected them, started over with MC as 2 lv1 noname guys, losing all statuses. - CCC End: Gave MC new command spells so he can return to the war, Sakura used the Moon Cell power to create a new body for MC on Earth so his/her soul return to that body upon winning the war in Fate Extra. If those are what you call amazing feats then I'm so done lol. And before you started talking about Ea power that sword has same power as in all other Fate materials, only that the animation of the sword made ppl thought the 3 power vortexes are galaxies (lolwut). 3) Here are what Solomon did that none of the 4 CCC servants managed to do: - Placed himself out of the time axis and incarnation circle, wrote his name in the throne and become a self-made Heroic Spirit. Which means YOU CANT BEAT HIM BECAUSE HE WILL ALWAYS COME BACK. - Summoned himself from the records, which NONE of the heroic spirits before him capable of. - Set up his NP across TIMELINES, being able to deduce Chaldea Organization whose location is outside of time axis. Every singularities in FGO are caused by him and he confirmed that the light Mashu and co saw in all of the previous story maps are from his AAS, which means his NP is too OP it affect different timeline at the same time, have you ever seen such a NP of that scale before?. - Blocked Dr.Roman's time travel warp from transferring Gudao/Gudako and Mashu back to Chaldea. - His presence made the servants thought he is God himself. - Unlimited prana, the red stuffs you see on his back = pure prana bursts. - One effect of his AAS is to reincarnate the 72 demons, anchor them to the world and act as lynchpins to STOP THE EARTH ROTATION. Last time Nasu introduced a character who is capable of doing it, it's Archetype-Earth. Either that you guys don't read what happened in the chapter, or didn't read carefully that you missed all the crazy feats he can do lol. Blow him out of water? Don't make me laugh, you can blow his body up countless time till you run out of mana and he will still come back because he is that OP.